A New Friend
by Cami6636
Summary: Karin makes a new friend at school and Kazune becomes jealous, and when something happens between Karin and her new friend Kazune is forced to make the choice to keeps his feeling hidden or confess. What will he choose? I'll try to get more chapters up!


Cami: OK, this is my very first fanfic EVER. And I'm super nervous, but I really hope you enjoy it, and I'm open to suggestions (actually I'm begging for them.) Enjoy!

Michi: What? I thought you were going to let me say something! Boo! :p

Cami: Heheh. Sorry, I got distracted in the excitement... But you can start us off!

Michi: Alright! Rolling chappy!

* * *

"Do you always have to blame me!" Karin yelled while walking on the sidewalk on the way to school with Himeka and Kazune. "You are such a jerk! Why do you automatically think I'm the one who left the fridge open?!"

"Because you are so careless about everything! Girls are so stupid!" _I don't have time for this kind of thing. I need to get to school early to talk to the nurse._

"And how dare you say such things abo--" Kazune cut her off. "I gotta go!" And ran off towards the school building.

_Kazune... Why has he been running off so much. Probably has some secret girlfriend or something. Wait! Why do I care!_

"Karin-chan...is everything alright?" Himeka wondered, noticing Karin's sour expression.

"What? Oh, yeah. Everythings fine!" Karin picked up her pace and pondered more on what Kazune-kun could be doing in the mornings.

* * *

~Later at lunch~

* * *

Karin ran with her tray to sit by Miyon at the usual table also consisting of Himeka, Michi, Yuuki, and Kazune. "Karin!" Michi exclaimed as he jumped up to give her a hug so tight she could hardly breathe.

"Can't......Breathe," Karin gasped, and Michi let her go.

"Sorry Hanazono-san." Karin glanced across the table to see a very angry looking Kazune-kun.

"What's your problem?"

"N-nothing!" Kazune looked down and continued eating in silence for the rest of the lunch period.

As lunch ended they emptied their trays and filed out of the lunchroom with the rest of the crown. The three of them-Karin, Himeka, and Miyon- were walking their last few steps into the classroom when Yuuki ran up.

"Sensei is changing our seats around! I wonder why. Maybe were doing a group project or something." Yuuki seemed very excited at the thought of possibly getting to work together with Miyon.

Just when the class was getting a bit too loud the teacher came in and ordered for her students to line up at the front of the class to be assigned to groups. "I will call out four names and assign each group a table where they will be working together for the next week on a science project."

"First group is," she paused to look at her clipboard, "Karin-san, Kazune-san, Hisoka-san, and Himeka-san. Go sit at table one." They moved to take their seats,which were four of the desks moved into a square, as the teacher called out the other groups.

Karin meant to take the seat that placed her next to Himeka, but at the last second Kazune set his books on the desk.

"That was my seat." Karin glared at Kazune. _Is he just trying to be a jerk today? Why do I even waste my time with him? Why do I even like him at _all_?_

"Exactly, it _was _yours, but now it's mine." Kazune sat down, while Karin was forced to take the seat next to the other boy in her group, Hisoka, who appeared to have been watching the whole scene.

"Hi." He flashed a bright smile and Karin couldn't help but smile back. "Hey," she said as she took notice of how cute this boy next to her really was. He had dark brown medium length hair that was kinda spiky, and brown eyes the color of chocolate.

He looked down on her desk at the doodles on her binder "You drew those? They're really cool."

"Really, I wasn't really trying that hard, they're just doodles." She looked up and for the second time that day Kazune was looking at her. "Do you have some kind of problem!"

"What? I'm not doing anything! Gosh!" _I need to stop doing that! But I can't stop looking at her. And why is she talking to that boy? I really don't like him._

The class continued as their sensei told them about the project they would be starting. While the whole time Karin and Hisoka whispered and talked and giggled. But Kazune-kun just continued getting madder and more jealous by the second.

As the school day winds down Karin and Hisoka are in their last class together talking.

"So what's going on between you and that Kujyou guy?" Hisoka asked trying to seem like he really didn't care about the answer.

"Oh, Kazune. We're just friends, thats all." This was of course true but the question still made her feel nervous because she actually did have feelings for Kazune. _Of course he wouldn't like me back though. He's always going on about how stupid girls are and he's so mean. Maybe not all the time, but I doubt he could really ever like somebody like me, especially when there are all these other girls in school that like him too._

"Well then maybe we could hang out some more after the class ends soon." He smiled again, and then the bell rang and they started to walk out of the room together.

"Sure, I guess, but what do you want to do?" They were standing outside the entrance to the school now, and it looked as if everybody was gone.

"Why don't we just talk out here for a bit," he motioned for her to sit down on the steps and when she did he scooted closer to Karin which made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she just ignored it.

"What do ya want to talk about then?" Hisoka was sitting so close she could feel his body heat next to her.

"Well now that I think about it, maybe talking isn't _exactly _what I meant." He smirked but Karin didn't quite catch on.

"What do you mean?" But just as she finished the question Hisoka quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes were wider than normal in surprise, and she really wasn't sure what to do at this point.

_W wha... Hes kissing me!? What do I do? I have to make him stop!_

But before she had the chance to move the doors behind her and Hisoka came flying open to reveal an extremely surprised Kazune. Finally breaking the kiss, she faced him to see the look of not only shock and anger, but what she thought looked like betrayal.

"K-kazune-kun, this--" But before she had the chance to explain Kazune fled down the stairs and up the street.

Completely ignoring Hisoka she ran after him, but he was nowhere in sight.

_What have I done?_

_

* * *

_

Michi: Umm, wow.

Cami: It wasn't too bad??

Michi: It was very good Cami-chan!

Cami Yay!

Kazune: I hate you. -_-

Cami: Oh, I'm sorry, but it will get better! ***hint hint***

Kazune:Really?! OK. Then all of you guys make sure to review!

Cami: And I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!


End file.
